Shadow
by LinKueiKunoichi
Summary: Somehow, at that moment, I gained the courage that I needed to complete my mission with my shadow right beside me. Kasumi X Ryu Hayabusa


**A/N: Don't think I have forgotten you, my beloved readers. My computer had crashed earlier this month and taken all my stories. Only a few were saved in my tablet. I've been trying to re-write some of the stories that weren't publish ever since.**

_All characters are property of their respective owners. I am NOT getting paid to do this, so please don't sue me._

_R & R_

…

**~Shadow~**

I never expected my life to change as fast as it did.

This new world I stepped into is far different to that in which I have known my whole life. I grew up surrounded by people who would train me to exceed any ordinary ninja. A kunoichi. Now, I am surrounded by unfamiliar faces. They speak of being the best and how they would win this tournament, Dead or Alive.

I truly have no interest who is the best. I am here for one reason: to avenge my fallen brother. So I must be the one that wins.

Hayate. He was what I had considered to be the ideal ninja amongst those in our clan. He was strong as the stones underneath his feet and fast as the wind. He was so fast that many members of my clan gave him the title of Shinobi of the Heavens. A title so fitting while mine seemed so unworthy at the time it was given.

_Kunoichi of Destiny._

Exactly what was the destiny that I was supposed to have? What was my purpose? Before the fall of my brother, I didn't do much, just train and watched as others went on missions for our clan. Despite how hard I trained, my father never let me leave the village. I felt rather useless, but Hayate always reassured me that it was for my safety and that he didn't want anything to happen to me. I was his baby sister after all.

I'm not a child.

I am the kunoichi who left her village and tracked down the man who crippled my brother while the village elders decided to lay back and sip there hot tea and do nothing to avenge my brother. It angered me to see them do those things. They don't deserve their titles.

As I strove past several crowds of people on the ship they were sponsoring the tournament, I felt that someone had been following me. I tilted my head back, but no one was there or at least not present to be seen. I wasn't imagining things, I knew someone was following me. Several pillars were aligned near the wall with a slight of darkness, a perfect place for someone to hide in the shadows.

Distancing myself from wondering eyes, I made my way to the darkness. "Who is there?" I called out.

No answer but I knew someone was there, watching me. It was frustrating me that they did not answer me.

"Why are you following me?" I demanded. "Who sent you?"

Still no answer. Several people who were eavesdropping were snickering of my behavior. I wasn't going mad. I know someone is watching me. I ignored their whispers and glared at the shadows. Within moments I was able to hear the breaths of my pursuer.

"Speak! Who are you and who sent you?" I asked.

A man emerged from the shadows. He was dressed in a tight leather suit, kunai strapped on to his legs, a sword on his back, and his eyes were green. His eyes…they seemed familiar…..but I can't recall who they belonged to.

"Try not to draw attention to yourself. People will think you are crazy." He said.

I was angered even further by his comment. "I asked you….who are you?"

He leaned onto a wall. "You do not recognize me, Kasumi?"

His voiced sound familiar but I still cannot place a face to it. Do I know this man?

"No. I don't." I admitted with my hands on my hips, still angry.

I really did not know him, but if he knew who I was then he had to be someone who was associated with my clan. With my wakizashi sword strapped on to my lower back, I was determined to fight him. He sighed. He seemed disappointed. Was it really that bad that I didn't recognize him? Growing up in a village, I knew a lot of men who always conceal their face, so I never knew what they truly looked like. I knew this man was not from my village. He had a different insignia on his attire.

He lowered the rim of his mask down at his chin. I was now able to see his face. I felt my cheeks flush as I suddenly recognized the man. The last time I had seen him was on my eleventh birthday, he was seventeen then. I am embarrassed to say that he had grown quite handsome since then, but what else can I say about him…he was the first man I had ever loved.

"Ha- Hayabusa…..plea…..please forgive me," I bowed, hoping he did not see me blush. "It's been so long."

Hayabusa just nodded. "It's alright, Kasumi."

I was taken back. Those feelings I had for him were rising once again, but they stopped when I realized where we were.

"Hayabusa why are you here?" I asked, rising from my bow.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "I heard what happened to Hayate."

"You did? Who told you?"

"Your half-sister, Ayane." He said.

"Ayane?" I whispered.

He nodded again. "She is here and she won't stop until you are dead."

"Dead?"

"You left your village, just because you were the heir to the Mugen Tenshin, doesn't mean you will be spared from them trying to kill you."

I remained silent. I knew the consequences that were to come when I left the village. Death is the punishment for anyone who was to leave the clan.

"So you are here to take me back?"

Like always, Hayabusa didn't say a word.

I took a deep breath. "If that's the case…"

I position myself into my Mugen Tenshin fighting style. I knew that Hayabusa is the ultimate ninja, and I had little chances of winning against him but I had to try.

"I won't go so easily."

"Hayate never told you?" Hayabusa asked me.

"Tell me what?" I wasn't sure of what he was asking me about.

Hayabusa uncrossed his arms. He made his way closer to me. The closer he got to me, my heart would race faster. He was inches away from me when he stopped right in front of me. My face flushed once again.

"Before the incident that crippled your brother, Hayate had made me promise him something."

"Wha- What does that have to do with any if this?" I startled, blushing at his closeness.

"He made me promise…to watch over you, no matter what happens." He whispered in my ear. "I will never break a promise, Kasumi, and I never will. I will always be here to protect you."

"Hayabusa..." I trailed off.

"Do what you came here to do. I just hope you are ready to bear the consequences that come with being a nukenin."

I could feel his breath on the skin of my neck. My heart was racing so fast that I didn't think I was able to control it. His deep voice was driving me crazy.

"Hayabusa," I began but suddenly stopped when his lips were inches from mine.

My body was moving on its own. For so long, I've wanted to taste his lips. I always dreamed of kissing him. My chance had finally come. My lips were only feathers touch away when…..

"Ladies and gentlemen…Welcome to the Dead or Alive Tournament."

An announcer had gotten our attention. Hayabusa and I separated. He adjusted his mask back onto his face. I was so close, yet so far. It was for the best. Now was not the time to give into my fantasies. I began to walk away from Hayabusa when he suddenly grabbed my wrist.

"Don't worry, my princess. I will be at your side until the end. I will be your shadow." Hayabusa said.

Somehow, at that moment, I gained the courage that I needed to complete my mission with my shadow right beside me.

I smiled. "Thank you, Hayabusa."


End file.
